Hiei Neko
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: A spell gone wrong, Hiei is transformed into a cat. Only Kurama can see him, but everyone else sees a black & white cat. What will Kurama do to get Hiei back 2 normal? How does HIEI react 2 this? Side-Sequel 2 "10 Years of Waiting" (10YoW on hold due 2 te


Hiei Neko  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Day 1 - Heeeerrrrreee Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, never will.  
  
Muse Taki finally came through and now I managed to start writing THIS one! Whoo-hoo!  
  
"speaking" [thinking when in 3rd person] {Intercom} *** passing of time  
  
Authors Notes = (A/N: blah)  
  
Summary: A spell gone wrong, Hiei is transformed into a cat. Only Kurama can see him, but everyone else sees a black and white cat. What will Kurama do to get Hiei back to normal?? How does HIEI react to this? Side-Sequel to 10 Years of Waiting (on hold due to technical difficulties).  
  
Okay, even though 10 Years of Waiting isn't finished as of yet, this fic starts sometime after it... more like... late November, after Thanksgiving. Kurama is a teacher of Biology (Duh! He's a youko! He also majors in Botany [& other things revolving around plants], so he has those classes to teach in later trimesters).  
  
I got the initial idea from this doujinshi I found on ebay, but never managed to buy it. I hadn't any money at the time.  
  
A few of pictures of Neko Hiei available. One with cat ears & a tail, but he has short hair. I have on of just pure Neko Hiei, & one where he has long hair & is thinking about what he must look like to the others.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The home was well lit in the midday, and the two occupants had no need for any artificial or magical light.  
  
A teen with light hair and strange eyes practically glared coldly at the book in front of her. She rarely had use for the book, as she knew just about all the spells by heart. This spell was rarely ever used, and even with her experience, it would be risky.  
  
This, she had informed the other occupant, a five-foot-two, black and white- haired, red-eyed demon named Hiei. Hiei had a compact, muscular - and yet, lean - build. A katana was at his side, but he needn't draw it, for this place was well protected against antagonists. He had no fear in this place and nor in the middle of battle.  
  
He also had two other names, other than "Hiei".  
  
By all, he was called the "Jaganshi" or "Of the Jagan". A Jagan is a third eye for the spirit. To the uneducated youkai, - that's another word for "demon" - it would only assume that the eye is just for show, or that it has no use.  
  
Hiei's final name, "The Forbidden Child", was given to him by the Koorime. Koorime are an all-female race, and exactly WHEN Hiei was conceived is unknown. All we know, is that Hiei - and his fraternal twin sister, Yukina, of course - were the first of their kind to have a father.  
  
"Angel, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the Jaganshi.  
  
The wise Tsuki Ryu nodded once. "Yes, Hiei. You DID, SPECIFICALLY, ask me to conjure a spell against that one demon you were talking about. What was his name?"  
  
Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his almond-shaped eye. At the time, he had been staring out a window, as per usual. "...Fushitaka."  
  
Angel began casting the spell, knowing that Hiei would be perfectly silent, since any verbal outside noise would make the spell give a side-effect upon the one who wished the spell to be cast in the first place. In other words, the spell would eventually kill the original target, but leave a different lasting effect on the one who wished it to be cast.  
  
"ANGEL-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!"  
  
The spell made a strange noise, and engulfed the surprised Jaganshi in a cloud of gray smoke. When it cleared, an irritable sound emitted from the creature sitting on the windowsill. It stared at Angel with narrowed ruby eyes. Those eyes then flicked to the creature that had called his friend's name.  
  
The one who had called had silver hair, blue eyes, and silver, long bunny ears sticking out of the sides of her head, where human ears would be. She had a semi-long tail, but not as long as his graduated student's.  
  
Angel narrowed her eyes in mirrored irritation as the cat's. "Azura, you just distorted a spell aimed at one of Hiei's enemies. Now look at what you did!" She gestured to the cat.  
  
The Urinn - a type of rabbit-human that can live for a few centuries without help - frowned. "It's a cat that smells like... *Hiei?!!*" Her eyes were wide now. "Oh my god! Hiei!!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and mewed loudly. He frowned at his new voice - though it was still deep for a cat's - and wrinkled his little black nose.  
  
Azura walked up and stared Hiei in the eyes. They were still almond-shaped, and he still had his white star-burst of hair near his forehead.  
  
His right ear twitched and he growled softly at the Urinn.  
  
Stepping forward, Angel picked up the Jaganshi and told Azura, "Go get Kurama. Tell him to meet me in the park near Meiou High School - the place that he works."  
  
Azura nodded and left immediately.  
  
Azura's best friend turned her attention to the black and white cat in her arms. "Sorry about this, Hiei."  
  
Hiei mewed unintelligibly in reply. The mew was irritable in tone. He was irritated that no one could understand his new tongue, and he had no Jagan in this damn form!  
  
Angel gently stroked the cat's head and shoulders. "It'll be fine. I'm leaving you with Kurama - hence the meeting ASAP."  
  
At this, Hiei purred deeply. He bumped the top of his head to Angel's chin and let himself be taken outside. Outside, to Kurama.  
  
***  
  
A soft clicking sound came from a keyboard as the teacher typed some biology worksheets up with long fingers. They paused momentarily as the owner of the lengthy, slender fingers as the owner gazed longingly out the window.  
  
"Hiei... I wonder what you're doing now? You promised me you'd return again. You promised me, that, even though we have eternity to be together, you wouldn't stay away long." He sighed softly.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a student, hearing the soft whisper and sigh, looked up with large blue eyes. He had spiky, light brown hair. Near his forehead sat a silver star-burst. It had seven spikes to it. He wore the school's pink uniform. It also had a yellow stripe from the center of the collar down to the lowest edge of the fabric. He was the only one who left some of the collar unzipped.  
  
{Minamino-san?}  
  
The intercom nearly startled him badly enough for a yelp, but he managed to suppress it. "Hai?"  
  
{Could you please come to the office?}  
  
"Be right there." The redheaded man stood up from his desk and looked at his class. "Behave yourselves. I will be back shortly. I WILL be informed if you act up."  
  
The students nodded with various mumbled agreements before returning to their work or quietly chatting with each other. The man with long red hair strode out of the room. His long hair flowed behind him like a river of blood. He held his body in a casual and beautiful fashion, yet it emitted authority.  
  
Even after so long - ten years to be exact - he was still the hottest topic to speak of. He was still the most popular and worshipped being of Meiou High School by both genders.  
  
As he strode down the quiet, cold hallway, his thoughts went back to his lover: Hiei.  
  
Hiei... the one who he had met when he was ten, and befriended when he turned fifteen.  
  
Hiei... the one who, when he had met him, he never forget. He couldn't forget that face. He couldn't forget those eyes. He couldn't forget that black and white hair or his few styles of clothing.  
  
Hiei... the one who was the first to master the Jaou Ensatsu techniques.  
  
Hiei... the one who burned his arm when he used an uncompleted version of the Kokuryuhaa.  
  
Hiei... the one who reappeared after ten years of separation.  
  
Hiei... the one who accepted Kurama's love and had easily returned it.  
  
"Minamino-san? Helloooo." Kurama saw a hand wave in his face. He focused his sight upon one of his coworkers: Ms. Sakura. "I've been trying to talk to you for the past thirty seconds or so. Anyway, you have a visitor. She said it was really urgent."  
  
Kurama's head turned and his green eyes met a set of aquamarine. A white bandanna was wrapped around the woman's head. She wore a light blue shirt and dark jeans. She had a dark blue sweat-jacket wrapped around her small waist. She seemed nervous, but bravery shone in her eyes, be that as it may.  
  
"Azura-chan?" asked Kurama. "What brings you here?"  
  
"It's Hiei-san..." she murmured just loudly enough so that his ears, alone, could pick it up.  
  
Kurama's heart dropped lower than his stomach. He forced his voice to remain calm. "What about Hiei? Doushita no?" he asked.  
  
"After school, please follow me to a park kinda near here. Hiei-san is fine, but his appearance has a different fate."  
  
Kurama frowned. "Something is wrong with how Hiei looks? Setsumei suru."  
  
Azura reluctantly shook her head. "Not here with a bunch of humans around," she whispered.  
  
The emerald-eyed one nodded. "Yatta. I'll follow you after I finish things up here. The day is nearly done, anyway. Wait for me at the front of the school."  
  
With that, Azura left the building, and Kurama returned to his classroom.  
  
It remained as he had left it. Some students were packing their things away and some were scribbling away so that they would have the weekend homework- free from this class.  
  
"Do not forget," reminded the kitsune as he started gathering papers and placing them neatly into his hard-cased bookbag. "that you all have a test on Monday. I hope you all have a nice weekend. See you all then."  
  
The bell rang. One boy remained behind and walked up beside Kurama after he had locked the door behind him. It was that spiky-haired kid. "What was the calling about?" he asked, noting the concern in the older man's eyes. The red-haired kitsune turned his head.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
The boy's heart pinged slightly. "Hiei ni doushita no?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Boku shitteiruna"  
  
"Nani?! Kimi shitteiruna ka?!" exclaimed the boy. "Kimi wa Hiei no KOIBITO! How can you NOT know?!"  
  
He received a few odd glances and the seventeen-year-old stuck out his tongue at them all. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and he returned his attention to his teacher.  
  
"Kurohi, if you like, you may come with me."  
  
The boy, Kurohi, nodded. "Sure! Just let me go to my locker. I'll meet you outside."  
  
Kurama nodded and proceeded to the front doors...  
  
...and immediately received his daily dose of catcalls and pleads for an outing.  
  
"Not now," he would reply. Or, "I'm a teacher, you're a student," or, "I'm busy."  
  
He waited near the final gates, under a tree, carrying his suitcase of papers to grade in his right hand. "Azura?"  
  
"Boo!" An upside-down head popped up in front of his eyes.  
  
"Waa?!" Kurama yelped, hitting his head on the trunk of the tree. He rubbed it. "Azurrraaaa..." he growled. "Don't DO that!"  
  
She giggled. "That's the FIRST time I managed to land that trick on you!" She jumped down and began tugging Kurama's long hand. "Kochira!"  
  
"Matte," replied Kurama. "I'm waiting for Kurohi."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Boku wa koko de yo!" called a voice. It was that same blue-eyed boy. He ran up to the both of them in a mad hurry, as the girls - and some of the guys - started chasing him and asking for dates or showering him with gifts. He stubbornly refused them all with a polite, "No thank you."  
  
"Now," began Kurama. "we go to the park. Azura, lead the way."  
  
Azura did as asked. They were led along busy sidewalks and to the park...  
  
...that had been the precise place where Kurama had given Hiei the mystical rose, and Hiei, in turn, had given Kurama a Hirui-seki stone that he had cried that very day.  
  
[Hiei...]  
  
At that moment, Kurohi had placed his free, callused hand on Kurama's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. This was an easy feat, considering that Kurama actually hadn't grown at all since he was sixteen, and Kurohi, as of now, was five-five.  
  
Kurama was five-seven.  
  
"We're here," announced the girl.  
  
[That was fast...] thought the red-haired kitsune.  
  
"Angel-chaaaannn!" called the Urinn. Angel stepped from behind her tree.  
  
"You're here... Kurama..." She approached them.  
  
The youko in question put his book-bag down on the grass. His eyes burned with determination. "Where is Hiei?"  
  
Angel pointed to a tree branch. Wrapped in his cloak, sat Hiei. His ruby- red eyes were fixed upon his green ones in a curious manner, as if he was unsure about something about Kurama. He was hunched in on himself, his entire body taut. [The only changes on Hiei,] Kurama noted, [are those cat ears and tail.]  
  
Kurohi gaped at the tree branch. [Hiei's totally changed! The only recognizable things about him are his eyes and white star-burst!!] The cat had black fur from head to toe - even its whiskers were black! It - no, he - had a white star-burst near his forehead. He had red eyes.  
  
Kurama said, "There isn't much of a change to Hiei. I can still recognize him," just as Kurohi exclaimed, "What the hell happened to Hiei?! He's a CAT!!"  
  
Angel's odd gaze flicked from one person to the other, and then, to her sight, the cat on the thick tree branch. "There's only one solution. I guess only Kurama can see Hiei in a relatively human form because he is Hiei's lover."  
  
To Kurama's sight, Hiei gracefully landed on the ground in front of him and looked up at him. He embraced his kitsune around his mid-back and took in his rose-petal scent, refreshing the memory to its prime. Yet, it had never dulled in the first place, but it *had* slowly become an imaginary sensation that Hiei sometimes used at nights where he had a raging hard-on. "...Kurama...... You can see me?"  
  
According to the others, the cat jumped into an awaiting Kurama's arms, cuddled up against his chest and seemed to be sniffing him with his cute, small black nose. It mewed something, softly.  
  
Kurama nodded once at Hiei. "Hai. I can see *you*. All I see on you is a new pair of ears and a tail."  
  
Hiei's eyes closed. "Kurama... Ai shiteiru."  
  
"Ai shiteiru zutto, Hiei," replied Kurama, burying his face into the silver spikes.  
  
"Awwww, how cute!" He petted Hiei's fur.  
  
To Kurama, Hiei's white spikes were being messed up. His eyes opened and he stared down at Hiei as Hiei said, frowning, "Make him stop that, Kurama!"  
  
...The cat frowned and yowled up at Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked up to his student. "Um, Kurohi, Hiei doesn't like that."  
  
Kurohi withdrew his hand as if burned. "Ara! Gomen!"  
  
"Daijoubu," replied Kurama as Hiei fixed his spikes with his hands. To everyone else, the cat was licking his paw and then using the damp paw to set the white bits of fur back into place. "Anyway, I'm going to go home. Bai-bai."  
  
"Bai-bai!" replied Kurohi and Azura at the same time.  
  
With that, Kurama grasped Hiei's hand with his right and his book-bag with his left, and walked away.  
  
To the rest of them, the cat named Hiei rested - though on alert - atop the kitsune's head.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
How's that, y'all? This is fun! Who wants to see the next chapter??  
  
There is a slight "L" roll in the pronunciation of "R"s.  
  
Double letters, such as "tt", for example, "kitto", which means "for sure" or "without fail", is pronounced strangely. You drag out the "ki" a little, & have it sound like "Ki-tto"... @ least, that's how I hear it in the songs on some of my CDs.  
  
Besides "doushita no", all of the sentences I create are based solely of what I taught myself, and if they're incorrect, I'm terribly sorry. Then again, I'm trying my best and learning, so please do not use flaming-type of corrections when I make a mistake. Thank you.  
  
neko = cat  
  
doushita no (the "o" in "doushita" is long, hence the "u") = What happened?  
  
setsumei suru = explain  
  
yatta = all right (usually used as an exclamation)  
  
kitsune = fox  
  
Hiei ni doushita no = What happened to Hiei?  
  
boku shitteiruna = I don't know.  
  
nani?! = What did you say?!/What?!  
  
kimi shitteiruna ka = You don't know?  
  
kuro = black  
  
hi = fire  
  
kimi wa Hiei no koibito = You are Hiei's lover  
  
kochira = this way  
  
matte = wait  
  
boku wa koko de yo = I am here!  
  
ai shiteiru = I love you  
  
zutto = always/all the while/all the way  
  
ara = oh!  
  
gomen = sorry/I'm sorry  
  
daijoubu (daijobu) = I am all right/it is all right/it's okay  
  
bai-bai = good-bye  
  
Started: 4:15PM, 9/19/03  
  
Finished: 9:59PM, 9/19/03 


End file.
